


Erotyk gastronomiczny

by Gravier



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crack, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 14:08:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4609590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gravier/pseuds/Gravier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannigram kuchenny, czyli przez żołądek do serca. Humorystyczny drabble z dedykacją dla Flo ;D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Erotyk gastronomiczny

Nihilistyczna filozofia życiowa Willa Grahama sprawiała, że w swoje gorsze dni zwykł każdego człowieka postrzegać jako kawałek mięsa, któremu zdarza się wysyłać impulsy myślowe generujące iluzję świadomości.

I choć przez większość czasu nie był dumny ze swojego światopoglądu, w obecnych okolicznościach sprzyjał on usprawiedliwieniu przed samym sobą dość niecodziennego pragnienia: dziś nie miałby nic przeciwko byciu kawałkiem surowego mięsa.

Will Graham opierał się o stół w kuchni Hannibala i popijał wino, z pozoru obojętnie przyglądając się kulinarnym popisom psychiatry. Zręczne, pewne dłonie Hannibala doprawiały właśnie kawał surowizny. Przesuwał palcami po mięsie, wcierając pachnące intensywnie przyprawy, które – nomen omen – przyprawiały Willa o zawroty głowy. Jego ruchy były stanowcze i zdradzały wieloletnie doświadczenie w dziedzinie dodawania smaczku nawet najmniej z pozoru zachęcającym produktom.

\- Gotowanie jest sztuką, Will – mówił przy tym Hannibal, najwyraźniej nieświadomy, że przyjaciel kompletnie go nie słucha. – Tak jak ars moriendi lub ars amorata. Gotowanie, Will, jest jak uprawianie miłości.

Rzeczywiście, dłonie Hannibala były zręczne i przerażająco sprawne. Wiele obiecywały i bardzo kusiły. Will przeniósł wzrok nieco wyżej, na przedramiona doktora i chwilę kontemplował grę jego mięśni pod skórą. Hannibal nie szczędził w kuchni wysiłków, wkładając w gotowanie całe serce. Will zastanawiał się, czy podobny profesjonalizm i zaangażowanie doktor przejawiał i w innych okolicznościach.

\- Musisz nauczyć wyczuwać się, czego chce twój gość – kontynuował Hannibal cichym i intensywnym głosem, który przeniósł Willa do krainy fantazji erotyczno-gastronomiczno-fonetycznych. – Zadowolenie z posiłku jest podobne do zadowolenia odczuwalnego po intensywnym seksie. Kiedy więc zrobisz dobrze podniebieniu twojego gościa…

Z mokrym plaśnięciem, niespodziewanie upuścił kawał mięsa na drewnianą deskę. Will wzdrygnął się i oderwał wzrok od surowizny, przenosząc go na twarz Hannibala. Wyczuwał mocny, ogłupiający zapach egzotycznych przypraw, otaczający doktora. Willowi zakręciło się w głowie, pobladł na twarzy i gdyby nie trzymał się kurczowo stołu, zapewne już dawno padłby nieprzytomny na ziemię. Powalony nie tylko wonią; sam widok kawałka surowego mięsa, obracanego z takim pietyzmem w zręcznych dłoniach doktora wystarczył, by zapewnić Willowi niezapomniane doznania.

Nic dziwnego, że gdy Hannibal rzuca znajomym hasło „Kolacja”, schodzą się do niego takie tłumy. I, doprawdy, nic dziwnego, że wszyscy chcą uczestniczyć w przygotowaniach potraw!

\- A ja – powiedział cicho psychiatra jakby czytając w myślach Willa – ja zawsze dbam o zadowolenie moich gości.


End file.
